koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Liu Qi
Liu Qi (onyomi: Ryū Ki) is the oldest son of Liu Biao. Due to the dispute with the Cai family, he did not become Liu Biao's successor and sided with Liu Bei. Role in Games Throughout the Dynasty Warriors series, Liu Qi makes an appearance at the Battle of Changban. In most games, he arrives with reinforcements for Liu Bei. His arrival often triggers the appearance of Liu Bei's escape point and Liu Bei will start to advance towards it. In Dynasty Warriors 6, he also joins the alliance against Lu Bu with his father during the former's story mode. In Dynasty Warriors 8, he attempts to aid Liu Bei in his escape at Nanjun in Wei's hypothetical story path. Liu Qi aids Liu Bei's escape from Changban in Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed by sending out warships to transport him and the peasants to safety. In Xu Shu's DLC scenario in Dynasty Warriors 9, he and Liu Cong fall out over the succession of Jing and thanks to Cai Mao's attempts to rule the province himself. While Zhuge Liang intentionally wishes for Liu Cong to kill Liu Qi and provide the justification for them to take the province for themselves, Xu Shu opts to have both brothers reconcile and willingly pass the province to Liu Bei instead. Once Liu Qi is rescued, his name is used when Liu Bei's forces rescue Liu Cong. The brothers make up, and grant Liu Bei the lands of Jing, giving him the resources to fight Cao Cao. He and his brother later act as Liu Bei's subordinates in his campaigns against his rival. Liu Qi is an average officer in Romance of the Three Kingdoms, whose greatest strengths are his domestic skills and charisma. He is mostly seen serving his father and, after the latter's death, Liu Bei. In the eleventh game's Power-Up Kit expansion, there is an event dealing with the death of Liu Biao and the subsequent conquest of Jing by Cao Cao. In this event, Liu Qi will hand over Jiangxia and Xiakou to Liu Bei, while Cao Cao gains control of Xiangyang. Quotes *"Master Liu Bei! This way!" *"Lord Liu Bei, you must flee! I will hold them back!" Historical Information Liu Qi was the oldest son of Liu Biao, born to Lady Chen. His younger brother Liu Cong was married to the niece of Lady Cai, the second wife of Liu Biao. The Cai faction held great influence in Liu Biao's court and put pressure on Liu Biao to make Liu Cong his heir instead of Liu Qi. In 208, when Huang Zu was killed by the Wu forces, Liu Qi became Administrator of Jiangxia. It is unknown whether he himself requested to be transferred to Jiangxia or if he was forced to leave Liu Biao's capital. Shortly afterwards, Liu Biao died of illness and Liu Cong succeeded him as the Governor of Jing. Soon, Cao Cao's army invaded Jing Province and Liu Cong surrendered. Liu Qi fled further south and later led his forces to meet with Liu Bei, who was defeated at the battle of Changban. He helped him to collect his scattered armies once Cao Cao retreated to Nanjun. Later that year, he joined forces with Liu Bei and Sun Quan to oppose Cao Cao's army at Chibi. They repelled the enemy by burning his fleet and scored a great victory. Liu Qi was appointed the Governor of Jing Province, finally succeeding his father's position at least nominally. However, Liu Qi died of illness only a few months later in 209 and was succeeded by Liu Bei. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the novel, Liu Qi is only the half-brother of Liu Cong, since the book makes the latter the son of Lady Cai instead. During Liu Bei's stay in Jing Province, Liu Qi built a strong friendship with him, calling him uncle and often asking for his advice. Eventually, he tried to get advice on his situation from Zhuge Liang, but the latter always refused to help him, saying that he wouldn't partake in family matters. With Liu Bei's help, Liu Qi managed to get Zhuge Liang's aid with a trick. He called Zhuge Liang and took him to the library, saying that he had an ancient writing he wanted Zhuge Liang to examine. Once they had climbed the ladder to the library, Liu Qi threw the ladder down and begged Zhuge Liang again for help, even threatening to commit suicide. Zhuge Liang finally gave in and advised Liu Qi to request taking up the vacant post of administrator of Jiangxia. Liu Qi did so and his life was saved. He participated at the battle of Chibi and was made Governor of Jing Province after the victory. When Zhou Yu inquired Zhuge Liang about when the commanderies would be returned to Wu, also stating that Liu Qi was still young and would not die soon, Zhuge Liang told him that Liu Qi was constantly ill and indulged in wine and women. He predicted that Liu Qi would die within half a year. Sure enough, Liu Qi died in the next chapter and was succeeded by Liu Bei. Gallery Category:Other Non-Playable Characters Category:Shu Non-Playable Characters